Chromosomal abnormalities were studied in 33,551 abortions and births to women whose contraceptive histories had been recorded at their first antenatal visit in 1975-1977. Chromosome examinations were performed exclusively on clinical grounds. There were 45 de novo abnormalities detected (1.34/1,000); three of them were detected at amniocentesis. Trisomy 21 was observed in 27 cases (0.80/1,000), trisomy 18 in 9 (0.27), other trisomies in three (0.09), and translocations or deletions in 5 (0.15). One case of triploidy and six cases of inherited abnormalities were detected. There were no significant racial variations. No increase in risk for chromosomal abnormalities was found among women who had used oral contraceptives prior to becoming pregnant or among women who experienced oral contraceptive breakthrough pregnancies. Two cases of trisomy 18 were observed among the 817 deliveries following oral contraceptive breakthrough conceptions (2.46/1,000), two cases of trisomy 21 occurred in 338 births following failures of rhythm contraception (5.92/1,000), and no cases of trisomy 21 or 18 among the 1,569 women using spermicides at the time of conception.